


I need you close

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Sometimes Steve is so caught up in his thougths, he doesn't even realize what's going on around him. Only Tony knows how to pull him out of his own mind again.(or Steve sits outside in the cold and Tony comes to comfort him)





	I need you close

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble for my advent calendar challenge. I'm trying to go for 24 drabbles, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up with this amount *lol* There will be mostly Tony-pairings. Quite some Stony and IronStrange but also some others :-)

A shiver goes through Tony's body once he sets foot outside. He really should lock the roof-deck when the temperatures are approaching zero, or worse, go below it.

It's fucking cold. And on top of it, snow is falling.

He opens his umbrella, eyes scanning his surroundings, until he finds what he was looking for.

The snow is already covering the ground, it's slippery and the edges of his trousers are starting to get wet. It doesn't matter though, not really.

He stops in front of the bench and holds the umbrella over Steve. "You are going to catch a cold," he says after a while. "You have been out there for an hour already."

Steve's head snaps up. He apparently only noticed him now. It would have been funny, seeing the amount of snow accumulated on Steve's shoulders and hair – he looks like a snowman – if it wasn't for the haunted look in his eyes.

Tony takes one of his warm gloves off and reaches out his hand. He cups Steve's cheek softly, his thumb rubbing over his beard. Steve’s skin feels cold.

"Has it been snowing all the time? I didn't realize when it started," Steve says all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I was wondering already why you would stay outside. I mean, unless you are a plant and need water and humidity to grow."

"I'm not a plant," Steve answers quietly.

Tony's thumb rubs over Steve's lips now. "True," he states.

"I've been caught in my thoughts," Steve explains. Tony knows; he didn't need to ask. He also knows that when Steve is like this he needs to be given space, he needs to be alone. When they got together, this was the hardest for Tony to accept. He knows and has learned to accept it. It's just...

"At least take my umbrella," he says softly.

Steve grabs Tony's hand before he can leave, much to Tony's surprise. It's the first time that Steve holds on to him in such a moment. "Please stay..."

"I know you can't go inside now," Tony stutters, not really wanting to turn Steve down. "But I... I'm not a superhuman. I can get sick for real and-"

Steve stands up and opens his jacket. "It's the fluffy one you bought for me, it's really warm."

Tony smiles, brushing the snow off Steve's shoulders and arms and letting him hold the umbrella. Steve hugs him into his jacket, they easily fit into it together. It's warm, just like Steve said.

"Only five minutes," Steve rests his chin against the top of Tony's head. "And then I'll go back inside with you, I promise."

Tony doesn't say anything, just nods his consent. He wraps his arms around Steve's waist, snuggling closer against him. If Steve needs him close to feel better, he can give his closeness to him. He can give a little warmth. This is so easy to give, he thinks, and yet it helps so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Let the challenge begin :D All the drabbles and one-shots of this series are stand-alone. I hope I can really keep up with posting 24 fics until Christmas, but I'm eager to try XD As I said there will be quite some Stony, but I'm going to try writing other pairings too ^^
> 
> I hope you like this <3 I just thought, I need some fluffy Steve and Tony wrapped in an over-sized jacket. XD


End file.
